


Recall

by metamorcy



Series: The Forgotten Time [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, the forgotten time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side of 'The Forgotten Times'. Tsuna decides to make a call to Xanxus, asking him if he remembers the past, the time when he had visited ten years ago under the name of Yoshi. Oh, Xanxus remembers alright and he definitely wants something back. X27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

One day in present time, Tsuna asked.

"Hey, Reborn, do you have Xanxus' number? I want to call him for a moment." Tsuna was leaning against his bed, his head on top, using the mattress as a cushion. His homework was abandoned on the table before him, some filled out while others were completely empty. He had just remembered something important from _that_ time.

The hit man looked up curiously with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "And why do you need to know that?"

The brunet shivered, feeling nervous under the dangerous gaze he was getting and swallowed the large lump that was forming in his throat so he could talk. "Its kinda personal but don't worry, I'm not going to do anything dangerous. I just want to confirm something."

Reborn didn't back off. "And that something is?" He was holding Leon threateningly, watching his student with careful eyes.

"I can't tell you. If I did, he might actually come after me if he found out." Tsuna cried. "Please, Reborn."

The baby stared at the teen before him for a few moments, not sure what to do. He really didn't want to give Tsuna the number (of course, he had it) but… He suddenly smirked. Things could get interesting. He had never seen Tsuna so willing to go out and confront Xanxus before, maybe the teen was finally growing a backbone. "Fine." Reborn grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the number. "I don't have his cell but I have the one to his base."

Tsuna's face lighted up. He was _actually_ getting the number, he thought for a moment he would have to ask around for it (though that was going to be harder). His fingers took the paper and smiled. "Thanks Reborn. I'm going to call him right now." He ran out of the room instantly, planning on using the home phone then his cell. Reborn, behind, smirked and jumped off the desk he had been standing on and followed after the teen. He wanted to be there and listen in.

When Tsuna reached the phone, he placed the paper next to it. His fingers began to dial out the numbers and hoped that it would actually go through. That and the person that picks up would allow him to talk to Xanxus. As he listened to the dial tone, he waited for it to be picked up. He wondered how he was going to ask this question.

"VOOOIIIII!"

"Heiii!" Tsuna yelped and pulled the phone away from his ear. He grumbled to himself, hoping he hadn't gone deaf from the scream. There was a ringing sound in his head and pushed the phone back to his ear when he could hear again. He could hear voices in the background.

"Um…Hello?"

"What the hell do you want?! State it fast!" It was Squalo, he was the only one that would yell into anything like that.

'I guess he doesn't recognize my voice…' Tsuna thought as he heard snickers from the phone, probably from Belphegor. "Hey, Squalo, can I speak to Xanxus?"

There was a pause.

'Oh no…' Tsuna pulled the phone away from his ear and just in time as another "Voi" came blasting through the phone. He was surprised that his phone was still intact and along with the other phone on the other side.

"Just who the hell is this?!"

"It's Tsuna. Can I speak with Xanxus for a moment?" Tsuna tried again, this was harder than he thought. He could still hear voices on the other side, this time from Lussuria, anyone would be able to recognize that disturbing voice. "This wouldn't happen to be on speakerphone, would it?"

"Ushishi…He caught on pretty fast."

"Boss, its Tsunayoshi, what should we do?"

"My, my, what could he be calling for?"

Tsuna twitched, he wished he had a chair then maybe he would be able to sit down. Instead he decided that the floor was good enough and slid to the bottom, getting settled. This was going to take a while. 'Looks like everyone is there.'

"Trash!" Tsuna winched, that was definitely Xanxus, he was the only one that would actually insult him without a care in the world. "What do you want?! And make it fast!"

He opened his mouth to speak when another voice cut him off.

"Voi! How'd he get the number anyway?!" Squalo yelled. Something broke on the other side and it sounded like a vase.

Ignoring Squalo, he decided that it was best to answer Xanxus' question first. "I needed to ask you something, Xanxus, and Reborn gave the number to me if you're wondering."

There were some mutters then a "Tch, well say it already! I don't have all day!"

Tsuna sighed, Xanxus was really impossible sometimes. But he wasn't as scared as he usually was when faced with Xanxus, probably because he knew the other side of the frightening man and that he wasn't in front of him either, ready to be blown to bits. Yes, that had to be it. "I was wondering if you ever had a furry white cat with blue eyes named Lenard, probably got it around ten years ago…"

There was dead silence.

Tsuna blinked, had the phone gone dead? No, he could still hear some movement on the other side but it seemed like no one dared to talk. He was kinda wishing he was over there to see Xanxus' expression, might have been interesting. Whispers started to happen.

"Boss has a cat?"

"Ushishishi, I've never seen it before."

"Oh my…"

Something shattered, almost like glass, onto the floor. The phone fell silent again. Then Xanxus' voice sneered like venom, Tsuna could just feel the shivers running down his spine. " _How do you know that_?!"

'I take that back, I'd rather be here, safe, and secure…' Tsuna thought, almost dropping the phone in fear. He kept his voice even. "I think you might want to get the phone off of speaker before I say something you don't want anyone to hear."

The phone clicked and suddenly Xanxus' voice was louder and closer. "Answer the question, trash!"

"I believe you remember the ten-year bazooka and its abilities, correct?"

"And what the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'm getting to it. Well, it dysfunction a little and sent me back in time instead…" He paused. "You know, you were really nice to me back then."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Nice to trash! Ha!"

Tsuna snorted but he had a grin on his face. "You do remember meeting someone named Yoshi in a maze ten years ago. It was the exact time when you got that cat and named him."

There was silence on the other side and Tsuna continued.

"I didn't really know there was another side to you. I mean, I didn't know you could actually smile and laugh normally. So Xanxus…" The brunet's lips curled upward and if anyone had seen him, they would say he looked evil for a moment. Even Reborn, who was hiding and hearing everything on another phone, was impressed. "Do you still think I'm cute?"

Bang!

Tsuna laughed, he could only hear the dial tone. He had a strong feeling that Xanxus had destroyed the phone but now that left him wondering. What was Xanxus' expression now? Was he beyond pissed off or maybe, by chance, he was blushing? Tsuna stood up to place the phone into its slot and leaned against the wall before laughing quietly again. 'Ah…I'm going to be in trouble later on…But it was worth it.'

Reborn raised an eyebrow and shook his head, a smile was appearing on his face.

* * *

Xanxus stared at the crushed phone before him in shock. Smoke was rising up from it and little sparks of electricity went all around. He remained in his seat, legs crossed on top of his desk. His wine glass was shattered on the floor, the ruby liquid staining the carpet. Everyone in the room remained quiet, watching their boss questionably. They were all eager to know what had happened between the two bosses in that one conversation.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was gripping into his arms tightly, enough to turn his hands white. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. What the fuck was going on?!

He then realized that his cheeks were tinted a little red, luckily the scars and his bangs were hiding it from view from the people in the room, that and they thought it was because he was angry. He wouldn't be able to hear the end of it if they found out what that red really meant. The man could see himself from the reflection of his wine bottle, staring back. A growl escaped his lips. In that one conversation with the brat, memories of that time long ago came flooding back into his mind. Reminiscences of when he had helped the kid were now haunting him. He had even talked to the brat as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Xanxus felt like smacking himself silly as the last bit of information, the last words Tsuna said, rang in his head.

" _So Xanxus…Do you still think I'm cute_?"

Xanxus cursed himself, he had even flirted with him too by mistake. How was he supposed to know that Yoshi was actually Tsunayoushi, Vongola Decimo!? He had thought that Yoshi was just someone Reborn had been forced to look after and watch over. He never thought that the person he had met at that time was actually Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Master Xanxus?"

'Shit…' The leader of Varia glared at Levi, the only person at the moment that dared to say anything. The rage on his body was just rolling off. "What?"

Levi flinched at the tone then tried to appear all serious. "Did the boy say anything rude to you?! If he did, I'll gladly go take care of him! How dare he say anything or even talk to you, boss!"

Xanxus twitched, growling again. This person was getting annoying to him… He brought up his right hand and a ball of fire began to glow. "Get out of my sight, trash!" Before anyone could react, even Squalo couldn't get a yell in before the area exploded in light. Xanxus stood up from his spot, glaring at anything that dared stand before him.

"Vooiiii!" Squalo yelled, waving the sword in his hand, having barely dodged the vicious attack. "What the hell, Boss?! Don't go blowing us up!"

Lussuria had disappeared at that time and Levi was on the floor, bleeding out of multiple areas. Xanxus walked across the shattered room, not before using the Varia's lightning guardian as a stepping post and stormed out. Everyone in the room stared in shock.

As Xansux stomped down the hallways, the Varia leader paused a little ways from his bedroom and slammed his fist against the wall. A large indent was made and a few pieces of the building shattered, crumbling at his strength.

Oh, he was going to see Tsuna.

He was definitely going to meet the little brat!

Xanxus licked his lips, for a long time he had been waiting for this Yoshi to show up…and now that he did… He chuckled, opening the door to his bedroom. On top of his bed, lying peaceful on his pillow was a large white cat. It meowed at his entrance but remained rooted to the pillow as if claiming it as its own. Xanxus folded his arms and sat onto the corner of the bed, reaching over the pet the little thing. It purred.

He stopped for a moment to fall back onto the mattress, messing up his neatly made bed. His red eyes peered into the blue ones. "Looks like I've found your other master. Now what to do to him…"

Lenard uncurled from his spot and trotted closer to his master to peer down. He instantly licked the lips cunningly and sat down to watch. His tail wagged back and forth in a calm fashion.

Xanxus' eyes narrowed and reached up to wipe his mouth. "You little shit."

Lenard remained unaffected by the insult and went back to lick the lips again. His cool blue eyes seemed to be smiling. The cat had probably gotten used to all the craziness that happened around this place enough so that he was able to hide from everyone. Xanxus had kept the creature as a secret, not that he had to do much since the cat was smart, perhaps _too_ smart. But the way Lenard was implying with the licks…

"I'm not doing that, scum!" The leader sneered and was about to wipe his mouth again when Lenard stood back up and bit Xanxus' hand. The man didn't yell or anything just glared at the daring little creature. A small tinkle of blood fell down his hand and onto the white pristine sheets. Then the cat pulled back and tilted his head to the side. Some of the blood managed to stain the white fur.

"Tch, fine, you win. I'll do it. Damn, to be controlled by a mere weakling." Xanxus growled and rested his bleeding hand on his chest, not caring about stopping the flow. The cat nuzzled into his face and wrapped along the side of his neck in content. It was as if he was claiming this space as a prize at his victory.

"Smart little thing…" Xanxus used his clean hand to rub along his lips. He smirked. Well, he could always try that idea. It didn't seem too bad. "Let's go give the brat what he deserves. He's had us wait for ten years, I think it's about time to claim what was lost. Torment him for me, will you?"

Lenard purred at that and felt his master getting up. He jumped onto the shoulders, keen on following. His long white tail curled around Xanxus' neck. His eyes were looking over the area carefully and nuzzled into the skin.

"Also, attack him when we get there and I'll finish him off." Xanxus ordered, knowing that the cat could understand him. He licked his lips once more.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a part of my 'The Forgotten Time' fanfic. This would happen sometime later when Tsuna returns back to his time. This chapter is probably just an alternate ending


End file.
